Gekikara
Gekikara (ゲキカラ, Gekikara), also known as Amakuchi (甘口, Amakuchi), is a primary character of Majisuka Gakuen, and a major character of Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is one of the four heavenly queens of Rappapa. She is portrayed by Matsui Rena. Appearance and Personality Gekikara is feared by most people due to her brutal strength and violence, even going as far as almost killing a Yabakune student with a piano. According to Team Hormone, Gekikara is fearsome not because she is strong, but because she only cares about the violence rather than victory in a fight. Gekikara will often say "Are you mad?" when confronting people, and would bite her nails while doing so. She also has a habit of cutting up umbrellas and snapping pencils. Her laugh is memorable and distinctly creepy. Although Gekikara is known to be insane and wild as shown in season 1, she shows a more softer and caring side during season 2. This is because of a promise she made to Oshima Yuko, to control her violent side so that she is able to graduate from Majisuka Gakuen. Gekikara takes this promise to heart, even renaming herself "Amakuchi" (meaning sweet, or mild) as opposed to her former nickname (meaning spicy). Gekikara wears the Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a short skirt. Over it she wears a dark green jacket, with a design of a silver dragon soaring over Mt. Fuji on the back. Her shoes are knee-high black lace up boots, with black stockings under that come up to her thighs. Gekikara wears several accessories, including two leather silver studded belts worn low on her hips; a black bracelet, and several earrings. Her hair is long and black, braided with cornrows on the left. There are two scars above Gekikara's left eye from a previous fight. History Sometime before the events in Majisuka Gakuen, she was sent to a correctional facility when she almost killed a neighborhood thief. Majisuka Gakuen After both Shibuya and Black are defeated by Atsuko and her allies, Gekikara is called on by Sado as soon as she leaves the correctional institute. Maeda Atsuko and Onizuka Daruma find the Kabuki Sisters both bloodied up and tied to a fence by the overpass where they usually hang out. The two have been brutally beaten by Gekikara. As Atsuko and Daruma attempt to untie the Kabuki Sisters from the fence, Gekikara herself appears. Approaching Atsuko, she asks "are you angry?". Beginning to laugh maniacally and bite her nails, Gekikara says "I'll destroy everyone!". She walks away with a shambling gait after issuing this threat, not attacking either Atsuko nor Daruma. Gekikara comes into the Rappapa clubhouse with Sado, and begins to mess with the underlings. Taking her own picture down from the wall, she rips it into pieces and forces them into the mouth of Jumbo. One by one, Gekikara began to take on all of Atsuko's supposed allies. Her next victim after the Kabuki Sisters was Team Hormone. The leader of the gang, Wota, was seriously injured after Gekikara thrust a broken pencil up her nose. Gekikara's final attacks were Gakuran and Choukoku. After realizing that the people who became close to her were being targeted again, Atsuko comes to confront to Queen. Gekikara is using a large pair of scissors to cut up objects taken from Atsuko's defeated allies: a pair of fans belonging to the Kabuki Sisters, Gakuran's bandanna, and several of Choukoku's poem cards. Approaching Atsuko, Gekikara goads her by asking if she is "seriously angry now". Seeing that Atsuko has taken off her glasses, Gekikara attacks her. A brutal fight occurs, where both the Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran come to help Atsuko. Even with their combined force, Gekikara still keeps the upper hand. As Atsuko finally takes down Gekikara, Sado and Nezumi look on. The blood-covered Gekikara refuses to stop laughing, even as Atsuko punches her in the face repeatedly. As Atsuko halts the assault and is joined by her three allies, Gekikara gets to her feet and attempts to stab her opponent with the scissors she was using before the fight began. Atsuko retaliates by kicking Gekikara in the face. The Queen gets to her feet yet again, calling Atsuko "the angel of death". Still laughing, Gekikara walks away, the only Rappapa Queen to remain standing after a confrontation with Atsuko and her allies. Gekikara appears once more during episode 11 and 12, laughing at Atsuko before she goes on to fight Sado and watching her leave after the battle. Gekikara also appears at the graduation ceremony, seeing their president Yuko off. She is the only Rappapa third year member not to graduate. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Due to her staying at the correctional facility, Gekikara did not graduate with the other members of Rapapapa and kept her role as a Queen of Rappapa under Otabe. Gekikara develops a deep friendship with the other members of Rapapapa especially with Gakuran and Shaku. Gekikara has promised Yuko that she would graduate from Majijo that year. In order to do to achieve this goal, she cannot become increasingly violent. Gekikara first appears with the new Rappapa Queens to confront Center, who charged in their clubroom to challenge Atsuko's position as "the center of Majijo". Although managing to suppress her instincts and re-introducing herself as Amakuchi, she told Center that she won't hold back if someone disturbs Yuko's "special place." After Atsuko introduces the new president of Rappapa, Amakuchi glares at Center as she leaves the clubroom. She was present when Yuko's sisters, who introduced themselves as Yuka and Yuki, came to find Atsuko so that they can give the message their eldest sister left for her. Amakuchi and Center once again met as the Tsu Union began to march towards the Rappapa clubroom. Amakuchi re-calibrated her instincts to "medium spicy", with Team Hormone telling her to stop. Now calling herself Chuukara, she tells them that she won't kill anyone, just injuring them sufficiently. Chuukara and Center began their fight inside the latters classroom. However, the battle is interrupted by an injured Bungee, whose only words were "Yabakune" before falling unconscious on her teammates. They were also surprised by the arrival of Yuko's sisters, who brought the challenge announcement of Yabakune left in the front gates of Majijo. Reverting herself back to Amakuchi, she held back and left the fight for another time until the situation with Yabakune was cleared. After learning that Shibuya transferred to Yabakune and took on the school's leadership position, Amakuchi kept silent for a while, until Nezumi told her that Youran accepted Shibuya's challenge letter in her stead. After arriving to stop Youran, Gekikara lashed out on Yabakune after seeing her friend badly beated, almost killing Comeback with an old piano, before being stopped by Youran. Chukara walked away, pleading that she be allowed to take her friend to the Hospital. {more to be done} Trivia *Gekikara means "spicy" whilst the other names that she calls herself are Amakuchi and Chuukara which means "mild" and "medium hot", which reflects each aspect of her three personalities. *Matsui Rena, Gekikara's actress, is known to be fond of spicy food, and was shown in SKE48 Gakuen and the "SKE48 vs AKB48" episode of AKBingo! to have different personalities just like Gekikara. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student